


Sonntag

by tianshuierli



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianshuierli/pseuds/tianshuierli
Summary: 五千字柴肉有一点点dirty talk(?
Relationships: 周九良/孟鹤堂
Kudos: 61





	1. 孟先生

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 五千字柴肉  
> 有一点点dirty talk(?

周九良穿过茶馆，又听见有人在夸孟先生“翩翩公子，气质出尘”。  
他摸摸鼻子冷嗤一声。“也不完全对。”心里这么想着，周九良又疾行过两条街，觉得实在是浪费时间，干脆跑起来，终于“吱嘎”推开私塾后院的一扇门挤了进去。  
房间里的人正在伏案写作，微微低着头，细白的后颈线和圆润的耳垂像是出自名家之手的工笔画，挺直的脊背撑起月白色长衫，腰处略显逛荡，下摆从板凳后垂落，遮掩住一抱细细腰身和更多秀美景色。  
孟鹤堂听到动静放下笔回头瞧，就看见周九良满脸笑容地奔进来。  
“九良！”他欢喜地迎上前去，被周九良不由分说地拥住。周九良把脸埋在人的颈肩，鼻尖在他长衫的领口和脖颈的交接处蹭来蹭去，贪婪地吮吸他的味道，像一只久不见主人的小狗儿。  
“想你。”小狗儿粘人得很，闷声说道。  
“又闹小孩子脾气。这才多久没见？”孟鹤堂拍拍他的脊背，抬手轻轻捏他的后颈作安抚状。  
“半月了。”周九良小声回答，鬼使神差般将嘴贴着孟鹤堂耳后下颌一线游移，唇与肌肤若即若离，呼出的热气反弹回自己脸上，仿佛只差一个契机就能迸发出热烈的焰火。他张口，轻轻咬住了孟鹤堂的耳垂，舌尖一挑逗，软肉就靠着唇齿弹跳起舞。  
孟鹤堂喘息着“嗯”了一声，把周九良拥得更紧，他闭了闭眼，不用想都知道自己的耳朵红了大半，不知是内里的燎原之火还是周九良灼热的呼吸把它烫红的。他只说：“半月没见，你又结实了。”他的声音已经明显不是之前那样厚实，反倒轻飘飘的叫人抓不住。  
可是周九良显然对自己结不结实毫不关心，他直愣愣地问：“你想我吗？”  
“想啊，当然想。”孟鹤堂的头搭在周九良的肩膀，“怎么会不想。”  
“那告诉我你如何想我的？”说话人的手已然不老实，沿着大褂一侧往下滑，摸到腰间，不轻不重地捏了两把。  
孟鹤堂“嘶”一声，大概是想躲，可越躲就越被人紧紧箍在怀中，只好怪道：“你只想着做坏事。”  
“没有，我只想着你。”周九良的手又隔着几层衣料覆在孟鹤堂臀上，“告诉我呀，如何想我？”他的目光笔直地打在孟鹤堂的脸上，嚣张的眼神已将这张朝思暮想的脸吻了个遍，丝毫不掩饰自己贪婪的欲望。他就是这样野蛮、直率，要用热辣的爱和依恋把绝尘的公子扯入红尘炼狱，看他在泥水里挣扎呼救或在海浪上漂摇浮沉，再给他空气，予他快乐。这就是周九良的乐趣所在。  
可是谁知孟鹤堂会凝目笑说：“来，我告诉你。”  
公子也可以不是公子，他幻化成妖魅，专攫人心神。

没有人见过孟先生这般模样，除了周九良。  
于是也就没有人见过孟鹤堂是如何扯过周九良的领子用力将他拽倒在床上，以唇封唇，把他没来得及倾吐的情话都堵在喉头；没有人见过周九良潜藏在口中的舌头是怎样一寸一寸舔舐过孟鹤堂的唇瓣，再勾取他的香舌，进行一场柔软与温情的角力；自然也就没有人见过方才气势汹汹的孟先生被吻软了身子，得不到新鲜空气的他胸膛上下起伏，脸颊的红晕染得鼻尖也粉粉的，扑闪着沾湿了的睫毛为周九良臣服。  
“这都是跟谁学的？”孟鹤堂抹抹嘴角质问道，抵着周九良的肩膀不让他低头吻自己，微红的眼尾憋着半颗泪，气息的尾音里还残存着旖旎味道。  
“当然是跟你，只有看到你我才想学。”  
“胡说，我什么时候教过你这些？”  
“床上的时候。”  
孟鹤堂自然没有教周九良把他的嘴唇吮麻，一多半都是周九良无师自通。后盘扣被一个个解开，唇舌与手一同下滑，不一会儿两人就赤裸相拥。  
“盖个戳，别被人偷了去。”周九良在孟鹤堂的锁骨上嘬出一个青红的痕迹，是一点梅花开在雪原，妍丽又惹眼。  
孟鹤堂报复似的咬住周九良探进他口中翻搅的手指，舌尖在指肚上打几个转，把人憋得直咬牙。  
周九良忍着积攒了半个月的冲动，捉住孟鹤堂贴着小腹的阴茎上下套弄，拇指擦过铃口沾出丝丝清液。  
“看，小孟先生等不及了。”周九良把湿漉漉的手指伸给孟鹤堂看，顺便又掳走一个吻。  
“你要是还能等就等。”孟鹤堂别过脸没好气道。  
周九良没做声，挖了一大块软膏，慢慢伸进孟鹤堂的后穴，然后坏笑着：“这是好东西，你会喜欢的。”  
“呃啊……”孟鹤堂下意识挺腰，过了半月有余，身体难免有些受不住，异物入侵的感觉格外清晰，可他又是那么想念周九良，想念到渐渐忽视身下的异样感。  
香膏是茉莉味道，粘在花口凉丝丝软绵绵的，细密的舒适感不一会儿便顺着下方爬上来。  
“你是不是一直在等我？”周九良耳语道，“一直在偷偷清理，一直在……”  
“是…！”孟鹤堂打断他，怕他越说越没了遮拦，“所以你还不赶紧，啊，啊——”  
他算是明白了周九良口中所谓的“好东西”。被香膏沾染过的穴口和肠肉泛起一阵强似一阵难耐的痒意，像是被千万只蚂蚁爬过，却又比这更让人心焦如焚，他犹如烈日下的大漠，搁浅水洼中的鱼，焦灼不安之情难以言喻。  
“周九良！”孟鹤堂红着眼睛呵斥他用这种东西作弄自己，可他的腿已经不自觉开得越来越大，腰也高高挺起，把周九良的几根手指深深吞进去还觉得远远不够，他清楚地感知到自己有多渴望周九良用更粗更大更硬的东西进犯。  
他想疯了。  
周九良把孟鹤堂的红樱桃一样的乳头嘬得啧啧响，不情不愿腾出口来回答：“嗯……我在呢。”  
“啊好痒……快，给我……哈、九良……”  
香膏的药性猛烈，孟鹤堂仿佛失去理智一般被肉欲操控。他顾不得考虑该如何像平日一样端方自持，如今只想跟周九良灵肉合一，共享极乐。他喘息着、颤抖着，握住周九良硬挺的阴茎，要塞进自己下方那张亟待满足的淫荡又空虚的小嘴里。  
“等不及了？”周九良揉一把他的胸肉，粉红的乳头充起血，硬邦邦地顶着周九良的手心。他跪在孟鹤堂两腿之间，俯下身舔他的耳朵，丝丝缕缕地向里吹气：“孟先生想让我干什么？”  
“九良……哈啊、我受不了，快点吧……”  
“乖，好好说给我听，快什么？”  
“快、操我……”  
孟鹤堂被自己脱口而出的话吓得恢复了半点神志。  
不是的，不该这样失控的。他应是谦恭有礼的孟先生，举动神态都该为人典范，怎么会到如今这般模样——衣衫尽褪，面泛春潮，涎水濡湿嘴角，毫不避讳地在人身下如同荡妇喘息着求操呢？

但为时已晚。孟鹤堂半阖着眼说出的两个字让周九良彻底疯狂，他只觉得浑身发热，仿佛有人在他身下点燃了爆竹，噼里啪啦地炸响，火花四射，只有溺在孟鹤堂这一汪春水里才能熄灭。  
周九良把自己埋进孟鹤堂瘙痒又浪荡的身体，硕大的阴茎刚刚进入，窄小的甬道就好像挤破了的熟透的果子一般汁水四溢，薄壁绞合着不肯放过一丝一毫。在香膏的作用下，小穴比往常更亲人，被主人的蜜水浸泡得松松软软，又恰如其分地裹住周九良的分身尽情收缩，只爽得他头皮发麻，满脑子脏话。  
“啊——你可真是要我的命！”周九良餍足地叹了一声，开始进进出出寻找那一方销魂的天地，他要看孟鹤堂最不为人知的纵情欲海的模样，他要孟鹤堂不论身体还是心灵都属于他。  
香膏已经悉数化尽，粘稠的液体一半被周九良堵在孟鹤堂的小穴里做润滑，一半被带出来沾满了亮晶晶的穴口，然后滴落在床褥上。肉体拍打肉体，粘液混合粘液，糜乱的房间里充斥着最原始的欲望和最单纯的爱意。  
“啊！你太大……好大……航航……”孟鹤堂的嗓音里染上了泣声，抬起小腿勾住周九良的腰身，感受着身下那根巨物在自己身子里为非作歹，柱身上盘虬卧龙般的青筋刺激肠壁，是滚烫的，势不可挡的，叫人意识昏沉的。  
“是你，太好吃！”朝思暮想了十多天的人现在正在自己身下承欢，还被药物逼出最放浪的姿态，说些平时断然不会说出口的话，周九良一时之间竟觉得有几分梦幻。  
但他身下一刻都不停息，尺寸傲人的阴茎在紧致的小穴里抽插，不久就找到了那块软肉，他往那处戳了戳，孟鹤堂的喘息声当即就变了调子。  
“哈！就是这里，我知道、你，喜，欢。”周九良说着就加快速度，单朝那一个方向顶过去，一下一下结结实实地撞在孟鹤堂的兴奋点上。  
快感如潮水般涌来，酥麻感从尾椎蔓延到全身，孟鹤堂蜷起脚趾，紧紧把住周九良的肩膀，双腿被晃得勾不住，只好摇摇摆摆搭在床上。身下好像出了火，“啪啪”的碰撞声清脆得出奇，本就不宽敞的甬道里充满了饱胀感，孟鹤堂知道那里满满当当都是周九良。  
明明已经是一副受不了的模样，额上冒出两三点汗珠，眼泪早就掉了几颗，没进枕巾里被吸收了去，嫣红小嘴半张，露出湿红的舌尖“哈”“哈”地喘气，可孟鹤堂还是催着：“快、啊，嗯啊——快点……”  
周九良听了，快速顶弄几下后“啵”一声抽出阴茎，硬挺的家伙顿时弹起来，大喇喇地冲着孟鹤堂。  
“要快点那就自己来。”周九良翻身往床上一躺，示意孟鹤堂坐上来。  
要放在平时，孟鹤堂肯定是要犹豫三分的。  
可是今日不是平时。  
只见孟鹤堂眼角泛红，咬住下唇，像受了委屈似的，却也翻身坐起来。  
他太想要了。刚才周九良拔出之后，空虚的失落感瞬间袭来，小穴里立刻变得又痒又馋，拼命想接着吞吃什么东西。  
顾不得许多，孟鹤堂把腿一跨骑在周九良小腹上，周九良当即把住他的大腿和腰身将人固定。穴里的蜜水沾到周九良的下腹和耻毛上，不时发出与肌肤黏连的噼啪声，极其色情，也令人更加迷乱。  
孟鹤堂眨眨眼，睫毛闪动几下，抿起嘴唇握住周九良的阳物，撅着后臀就往小洞里放。周九良也两手托起他白花花的肉丘，顺势向外扒动臀肉，好让自己顺利地插进去。  
“啊——好大，真的好大……”孟鹤堂仰着脖子痛快呻吟。  
“喜欢吗，孟哥？”  
“喜欢，呵啊……好喜欢。”  
周九良颠了颠身上的人：“喜欢就自己动动。”  
孟鹤堂便扶着周九良的胸膛，扭着细腰带动臀肉在周九良腿根上上下下，自食其力的样子。周九良果真被他那销魂的小穴吮得魂都飞出去一半，眉头蹙起只剩下满足的喘叹。他双手固定着孟鹤堂的腰，腾出食指在腰窝处打转，偶尔兴致顶到，就伸手拍打手掌下的臀丘，恶趣味地将白花花的臀肉捏出红色指印，这时孟鹤堂就应景地喘叫，带着哭腔叫“九良……航航”，不知是痛了还是想要更多。  
“你摸摸我，啊、啊、它也想你……”孟鹤堂哑着嗓子要求道，捉住周九良的手覆在自己半勃的阴茎上。周九良从善如流地帮他纾解，上下撸动直到这根东西也彻底兴奋地昂起头，在手心里胀大好几分。  
“啊啊，啊要……”孟鹤堂忽然握住周九良的手，眼角尽是忘情之色，微微颤抖着身子。  
“要射了？射吧。我们一起……”  
说话间，一股白浊从两人身体中间射出，大半都沾在了周九良手上。待孟鹤堂高潮后，周九良忽然快速抽插了十余下，射在孟鹤堂穴口与臀沟之间。  
两人都看似精疲力竭，周九良的手臂脱力砸在床上，孟鹤堂则瘫倒在周九良怀里，他身下的穴口来不及闭合，一翕一合滴落浓稠的精液，微凉的、淫靡不堪。

“混蛋！”孟鹤堂缓过劲来骂道，“再弄这些歪门邪道你就滚出去！”  
周九良也觉得自己确实有些过分，竟然惹孟先生说出这种气愤话。可他还是嬉皮笑脸：“我可不能滚出去，便宜了别人不好。”  
“闭嘴！”  
“孟哥，你刚才可浪的很啊，我从没见过你这般模样……”  
“叫你闭嘴。”孟鹤堂气急了，伸手捂周九良的嘴，把他两片猫唇狠狠捏在一起，让他张不开口说不了话，良久才松开，算解了气。  
好像刚休息了没一会，周九良就拱进孟鹤堂怀里，委委屈屈地说：“孟哥，你摸摸，它又馋了……”  
孟鹤堂被人带着摸到那根滚烫的坚硬的家伙，一时间反应过来，脸颊复又绯红如晚霞，说：“馋死算了！”  
周九良嘿嘿一笑：“馋死我可也喂不饱你了。”说着就把人捞起来，孟鹤堂顺势后仰着倒在他怀里。  
周九良捏过孟鹤堂的下巴同他交换一个绵长的吻，两人的呼吸又变得急促，交织纠缠，混乱难辨。周九良从枕头底下摸出常用的软膏，又撅了一大块送进孟鹤堂的后穴，穴口早就紧致如初，完全没有使用过的痕迹。  
“孟哥，你是不是天生挨我操的呀？你看它，又好了，就等着我呢。”周九良舔着孟鹤堂的侧颈说着下流的荤话，臊的孟先生忙不迭偏过头去想要遮掩这羞耻的光景，发现无论如何都逃不出周九良的禁锢后，才恳求似的说道：“别说这种话……”  
谁知周九良变本加厉：“什么话？说你的小嫩穴咬住我不松口吗？还是说你想我想得直淌水儿？”  
看到孟鹤堂被这话羞得抿嘴皱眉，掩耳盗铃般紧闭双眼，其实身子又热又抖软得不像话，离了自己就支撑不住的样子，周九良心里颇为得意。这也是他的乐趣。  
当小穴再一次成功吞吃了三四根手指，周九良便扶着自己的阴茎，没有商量地猛然从后面进入孟鹤堂，激得孟鹤堂惊叫着扑倒在墙上。  
“太紧了！”周九良咬牙吐了个脏字，“都来了两遍了，怎么还、还这么紧，差点让你夹出来。”  
孟鹤堂支起胳膊抵在额头和墙壁中间大口喘粗气，直说着：“慢点，慢一点”，像是乞求又像是喃喃自语。  
周九良出奇地慢了下来，停留在他体内等他适应，等到孟鹤堂不住地翘起后臀与他的盆骨相贴，自己小幅度地颠簸，还腾出一只手探到身下自己摸下半身时，他才轻轻一笑，凑在孟鹤堂耳朵根故意问：“要吗？”  
孟鹤堂回头瞪了他一眼，表意是：还用问吗！  
可周九良偏要问他：“要吗，孟哥？”  
“要……”孟鹤堂皱起鼻子。  
“要谁呀？”  
“要，要我的九良、要航航……啊……”  
话音没落，周九良的双手就牢牢环在孟鹤堂胸前，呈交叉状把他圈在怀里，身下像是装了发条一样一下快过一下，顶在让孟鹤堂爽到失声而叫的那块软肉上，百发百中。  
灭顶的快感块要将两人淹没，周九良就着这个姿势又要了孟鹤堂三次。两人满身是汗，汗水也融在一起，贴在孟鹤堂的后背和周九良的前胸。  
孟鹤堂浑身酸麻，被周九良大力填塞抽插的地方几乎失去了知觉，他却偏生如同着了魔上了瘾，周九良问他要个不停，他就毫不犹豫地给出。甚至当周九良恶劣地引着他的手来到两人交合的地方让他摸，他感受到那处的褶皱都被撑平、肠肉也翻绽时，心里还升起一丝没有由来的满足。  
“航航……”他用气声说，听起来疲惫不堪。他的鬓角有汗滴流下，晶莹剔透的，被周九良吻去。  
“我在。”周九良回答他，又使劲顶了几下。  
孟鹤堂果不其然呻吟出声，他也没有力气控制声音，自然顾不得在意墙外若有人是否会听见。  
缓了一会他才说：“射在里面吧，射给我。”  
然后得到一声颤抖的“嗯。”  
周九良从背后拥住他，啄吻他红润的肩头，带着他一次又一次攀上顶峰，好像飞到云端又从万米高空坠落般刺激。  
直到最有一次射到什么都不剩，孟鹤堂才摇摇头，虚弱地说：“好累，酸……”  
酸，哪儿都酸痛。可又是快乐的，肉体和灵魂都无比快乐。

周九良猫在孟鹤堂怀里睡，脸颊蹭着他的胸膛，活脱脱像只树袋熊，早就没了先前床上的狠劲和痞气。他醒来时孟鹤堂还在睡着，满身都是自己的战功。  
周九良亲亲孟鹤堂的脸，啄啄他的眼皮，蹭蹭他的鼻尖，爱不释手，又怕吵醒了他，只好再蹑手蹑脚地躺回他怀里等他转醒。

孟哥，孟鹤堂，我好爱你。  
周九良抬头轻柔地吻着孟鹤堂的唇，在心里一遍一遍说道。


	2. 万般

1.  
孟鹤堂是周将军最后一次出征带回来的。

2.  
那日晴空万里，百姓夹道欢迎凯旋而归的军队。  
高头大马上载着两个人，前头坐着孟鹤堂，一身鹤白素衣，明亮的眼睛里闪烁出点点羞赧与惊慌，想必是不习惯受这么多人追捧，他身后坐着周将军，环过他的腰身握住缰绳，沟壑愈深的脸上堆满笑意，是难以言表的满足和自豪。  
两人在将军府门口下马，孟鹤堂由周将军亲手搀扶下马。  
“良儿，”周将军携着孟鹤堂的手对在门口恭迎父亲的周九良说，“这是孟鹤堂，以后就是我们周家的人了。”  
孟鹤堂？周家人？十八岁的少年满是疑惑。  
他防备又狐疑地盯着孟鹤堂，觉得这人面善，脸部线条柔和，给人不由自主就想亲近的感觉，可周九良又觉得这人心思深重，目光中像是有无数条锁链，把他牢牢捆住，影影绰绰不得解。  
孟鹤堂也看着周九良，这个比他没矮多少的男孩身着墨蓝锦衣，发髻高高挽起，眉目之间透着与年龄不相符的稳重和谨慎。  
孟鹤堂莞尔一笑，对周九良行礼：“草民孟鹤堂，见过周小将军。”  
周九良作揖回礼，斟酌半天不知该如何称呼，最终还是没说话。  
“你唤他孟哥哥即可。”周将军见儿子面露窘色，便解围道。  
“是，见过孟哥哥。”  
孟鹤堂略显不安：“周将军说笑，我怎担得起小将军一声哥哥。此入将军府自当是为奴为仆，毫无怨言。”  
周将军不满孟鹤堂这样说，携着他的手往里走，边走边叫他莫要妄自菲薄，说他已是周家的恩人，往后一定是要受人尊敬云云。  
周九良跟在后面，拉住副将问话：“怎么回事？父亲为何带了个年轻男人回来？”  
副将告诉周九良，周将军带人勘察敌情时误中流剑跌落山崖，幸得孟鹤堂路过，救了他一条命，后来周将军就一直带着孟鹤堂打完这场战役，胜仗之后又把孟鹤堂带回京中。副将还说孟鹤堂精通医术，在军营里医治了不少将士们的伤，他用的药虽从没有人听说过，但效果奇好无比，而且孟鹤堂为人平和蕴藉，将士们都很喜欢他。  
“将军独身这么些年，正是需要人陪伴的时候。”副将如是说，意思是，孟鹤堂大约就是周将军新得的男宠了。  
真是个会收买人心的。周九良转过头看着那道跟在父亲身边的清瘦身影，对孟鹤堂的防备又加了几重。

3.  
第二天清晨周九良见到周将军，惊讶地发现他居然剃去蓄了多年的胡子。  
看着儿子的讶异之色，周将军摸摸下巴，有些羞涩：“鹤堂说没有胡子显得年轻，我就试一试。”  
周九良的父亲带兵打仗二十年，颇有些大男子主义，还曾说：“男儿不习武，不蓄胡，算什么男儿！”如今竟然这么轻易就听了孟鹤堂的话，才回家一晚下颌就光秃秃的了，不禁让周九良骇掉下巴，只好顺着他说：“父亲大人神采不减当年。”  
“良儿你也觉得这样好看吗？”周将军问。  
“是，父亲丰神俊朗，孩儿也自愧不如。”  
“虎父无犬子，将军和小将军一个老当益壮，一个风华正茂，世人哪个不倾慕。”孟鹤堂在一旁笑着说道，眼眸看向周九良，个中仿佛有流水落花，春情熠熠。  
周九良还未开口奉承，周将军便揽过孟鹤堂的肩膀亲昵地说：“有你在我身边，我还能再年轻二十岁！”  
孟鹤堂微微低头笑，问周九良：“小将军可与我们一同去后花园赏花？”  
“九良刚刚练剑有些疲惫，就不同去了，烦请孟哥哥陪陪父亲。”周九良推拒道。  
“好，那良儿你就回去休息，有鹤堂陪我你自不必担心。”周将军心里也不想让周九良同去，怕他扰了自己和孟鹤堂独处的清净，听闻周九良不想去，便顺水推舟说道。  
周九良立即告退，从这微妙的气氛当中逃脱出来，走过两步又按捺不住，回头看周将军与孟鹤堂二人，恰逢孟鹤堂也偏过头来，先是看了一眼周将军，随后目光再向后瞥，俨然是朝向周九良，他对周九良弯了弯唇角，隐在长廊的拐角处。  
周九良没捕捉到自己一瞬间的紧张，人没了影子，他也就一路疾走，猛然推开房门径直落座：“荒唐荒唐实在是荒唐！”  
“少爷怎么了？”贴身仆人小天忙过来看茶询问。  
周九良没心思喝茶，冷哼一声：“父亲带回来的那个男人可真有本事，连胡须都能让他刮了！”  
“是，小的也听说了。将军今日看起来颇兴奋，跟孟公子去了后花园，还说要把花园里的月季全拔了，改种孟公子最喜欢的海棠。”  
“什么？”周九良脸色瞬间冷却，一副当即就要找他理论的架势，“后花园的月季原是母亲亲自种的，他，他说拔就拔了？”  
小天连忙拦下自家少爷：“不不不，夫人的花还好好的呢！是孟公子说不用大费周章，月季自有月季的美处，将军才作罢。”  
不知怎的，方才孟鹤堂的暗中一笑浮现在周九良眼前，他顿了顿，眯着眼讽刺道：“可真是懂事。”

4.  
孟鹤堂是周将军的独宠，即使没有名分，也早已胜却昔日原配周夫人。  
周将军带孟鹤堂参加宴席、打猎、游玩，还为他庆贺生辰，甚至比周九良得到的宠爱都多。  
最后这句是小天说的，他对周九良半抱怨半叹息：“不知孟公子究竟有何魔力，把将军的心思全给抓走了，别的什么都不顾，上次您打猎伤了骨头，将军都没来看过您。”  
“不知？我问你，他对我父亲怎么样？”周九良挑挑眉毛。  
“孟公子对将军当然没得说，这几日将军身体虚弱，孟公子整夜整夜守在床边伺候，人都瘦了好几圈。”  
“他对你们如何？”  
“孟公子宽厚，对下人们都很好，不仅不刁难，还很体恤我们。”  
“那我再问你，之前我受伤，他可表示过？”  
“当然了，少爷您该不会忘了，孟公子不仅来看过您，还天天派人给您送补汤。”小天好像急着给孟鹤堂说情似的。  
“你看，他连你的心都抓去了，你还告诉我‘不知’他有什么魔力？”周九良故意加重咬字。  
小仆人被他问得哑口无言，过了半天才支支吾吾道：“可您毕竟是将军的亲儿子……”  
“父亲老了，有些事难免力不从心。”周九良“铮”地拔出身后的剑，剑刃锋利无比，散发着凛凛寒光，好像他冷冽而淡漠的目光。这把剑就是他今后继承父亲事业，成为一代将军，驰骋沙场的武器。  
周九良眼睛扫视剑身，口中吩咐小天说：“你去给何大人捎信，就说今晚老时间我去他府上拜望。”  
“是。”小天领命退下。  
人走了，周九良也提着剑来到后花园。  
他年纪虽轻，但剑法在当世已是数一数二。只见他时而身轻如燕，一柄长剑犹如他身侧飞翼，沾花拂柳簌簌而过，剑身在落英缤纷中游移，恍若舞蹈的细腰美人；时而又骤如雷霆，剑上蓄满万钧之势，犹如闪电破空，震天撼地，横扫千里。  
就在他兴味盎然之际，回首发现庭院里又站着一人。  
周九良向来不喜欢被打扰，皱着眉头翻转手腕，一个腾空，举着剑直直地刺过去。  
长剑破风，吹动孟鹤堂的头发，可气势却在剑尖离孟鹤堂眉心三寸处骤然消失。  
周九良的手腕一挑，剑在空中转了个圈，稳稳当当落回剑鞘中，此间孟鹤堂连眼睛都没眨一下，反而先开口说话：“我做了一些糕点，将军说好吃，叫我送给你尝尝。”  
经过这些时日，孟鹤堂和周九良称呼彼此时随意了不少，周九良再没叫过孟鹤堂“孟哥哥”，孟鹤堂也再没喊过“小将军”。  
孟鹤堂面对自己如此来势汹汹的剑还能面不改色，周九良不禁叹服，可他说的话又叫周九良有些不悦。  
“一个男人家，整天下厨房像什么话。”他瞥了孟鹤堂一眼，率先来到凉亭坐下。  
“什么样的事情都得有人做，不是所有人都能像你和你父亲一样雄姿英发叱咤沙场。”孟鹤堂放下碟子，半点不生气，从怀里掏出一块干净手帕递给他，“先擦擦汗。”  
周九良迟疑着接过来，擦了汗，把手帕放在一旁，拿起一块糕点。  
“尝尝，好吃吗？”  
周九良承认不是，不承认也不是，只好闷声回答：“嗯。”因为确实好吃，不夸张地说，周九良许久没吃过这么美味的糕点了。只咬了一口，桃花瓣的香甜和糯米糕的弹软就溢满口腔，鲜美可口不腻味，周九良一块接一块，不知不觉吃了半碟子。  
孟鹤堂托着腮望着他笑，声音里带有几分得意：“男人做的比女人做的好吃，惭愧的该是女人，而不是我。你说呢？”  
周九良被他噎得想不出说辞，只好耍赖：“就你会说，把我父亲哄得神魂颠倒。”  
“我从不骗他，我只说让他开心的实话。”  
周九良还要开口说什么，被孟鹤堂抢先道：“既然好吃就都吃了吧，我以后再给你做，你父亲身边离不开人，我先回去了。碟子一会叫人来收拾。”  
“哎这——”周九良指的是孟鹤堂的手帕，帕子上已经沾了自己的汗水。  
“这是新的，你留着吧。”  
周九良望着孟鹤堂远去的身影，再看看手里的帕子，还是揣到了怀里。

5.  
周将军的身体一天不如一天，孟鹤堂给他看过，也请太医诊治过，都说是他年岁大了，战场上又受伤太多，如今正到了该承受伤痛的时候。  
周九良想着自己已经多时没去看望过父亲，便在晚饭过后推开了周将军的卧房门，正巧碰上孟鹤堂从床边起身。  
看见周九良，孟鹤堂把食指举在唇边，示意他别打扰周将军，又对周九良打唇语：“刚睡下。”  
周九良点点头，却听见父亲咳嗽了两声，沙哑地低语：“鹤堂？”  
“我在这儿，将军。”孟鹤堂看了周九良一眼，又匆匆回到床边，“九良来看您了。”  
“父亲。”周九良走上前去，蹲跪在侧。  
周将军已是灯枯油尽之相，面色蜡黄，枯木般的手握住周九良的，颤颤巍巍道：“好孩子……”  
没说完就又紧紧咳嗽了几下，谁听了都恐怕他把身子骨咳散。周九良连忙给他顺气：“父亲快别说话，好好休息。”  
“我日子不多了，你……你要好好习武，陛下器重我们周家……”  
“是，陛下龙恩浩荡，孩子自当接过父亲重担，保家卫国。”  
“好，好……鹤堂他心善，难免被人欺负，你以后要……”  
周九良看了孟鹤堂一眼，孟鹤堂却说：“将军别说这些了，我不会有事的，您的身子要紧。”  
“你啊，总不让我说……”周将军无奈道，随即又咳了两声。  
眼看孟鹤堂已经上了床榻，哄周将军入睡，周九良站起身来，眼中是孟鹤堂搂着自己父亲又拍又哄的景象，心中极不是滋味。  
他退出去，坐在门口的石阶上。  
月色如霜，冷冷清清地洒在周九良的脸上身上。周九良抬起头看夜幕中的点点繁星，觉得自己仿佛就是其中一颗，置身于茫茫人海中，周围虽有无数星宿，却还是孓然一身，没有人可以依靠，也没有人可以信赖。  
过了好大一阵子，开门声响起，有个人轻手轻脚从房间里走出来，又悄悄阖上了门。周九良知道是孟鹤堂出来了。  
“夜深露重，你怎么还坐在这儿不回去休息。”孟鹤堂来到他身边，“地上冷不冷？”  
“不冷。”周九良看看他，再看看自己身旁的石阶，“要坐吗？”  
孟鹤堂看也没看就坐下，问周九良：“有心事？在想什么？”  
“想我母亲。”他们坐的很近，周九良能闻到孟鹤堂身上淡淡的药香，是父亲常喝的那种药，他不禁皱了皱眉头。  
“给我说说你母亲的事吧。”孟鹤堂说。  
“我母亲是我见过最温柔的女人，她总是笑的很温暖，喂我吃饭，给我讲故事，在我父亲冲我发脾气的时候护着我。我小时候练剑累得倒在她怀里就能睡着，她每次都把我抱回房间。我的名字也是她给我取的，九通久，长久的久，她希望我能一辈子做个良才。可是直到我母亲病逝，我父亲好像都没有喜欢过她。他大概也不喜欢我。”周九良苦笑，想起母亲，甜蜜和酸涩常常一并忧伤心头，没人能解其中味。  
“别这么说，你是他儿子。”孟鹤堂看着周九良的侧脸，不知该怎么安慰。  
“他心里只有战场，我没见过他喜欢谁。”周九良说，“除了你。”  
这话并不中听，说不清是夸赞还是怨怼。  
孟鹤堂笑了笑：“将军对我有恩。虽然是我救了他，但他却把我从边疆带回京城，过锦衣玉食高枕无忧的日子，我做牛做马都无法报答，只有尽心竭力地服侍他。”  
周九良面色凝重，没有言语。  
孟鹤堂也不再说话。  
一阵风吹来，云彩遮住了月亮，大地陷入更深的黯淡。  
“没人比你说话还好听了。”周九良再开口就是话中带刺。  
“你本就该对我有疑心。我来路不明，又突然间受宠，一定是要受人非议的。我知道外面都怎么说，各种难听的话我都有所耳闻，可是别人是别人，我是我，我不能因为别人的几句话就走入迷途不知所措，将军的恩情我必然要回报。”孟鹤堂的声音轻轻的，也越发低沉。  
周九良像是没听到一样，似乎还沉浸在自己的思绪中。他近日频繁前去何九华的府上，因为何九华掌管监察局，皇帝得到消息说京城的细作已经开始行动，要他时刻留心，必要的时候可让周九良借他一些人马。何九华早在孟鹤堂入京就查过他的底细，家世清白，没有疑点。如今细作又有动作，周九良不放心，又请何九华查了一次，结果依然。  
到底该不该相信眼前这个人，相信他温润无瑕，相信他知恩图报，相信他对所有人的关心都是真的？周九良心中摇摆不定。  
就在这时，孟鹤堂的声音响起来：“你比我小几岁，应当是我弟弟，可我这样的身份不配做你哥哥，我只有默默看着你。你比之前更高一些了，剑法精进不少，在朝廷里也受圣上器重，我居然比你父亲还高兴。我知道你心思缜密多疑，对我的不客气多为试探，我也乐意你试探我，这正说明你聪慧又头脑清醒，也能让你鉴明我的真心。”  
周九良心头一紧，想不到孟鹤堂会说出这样的话。他慌乱地看向孟鹤堂，却发现他的眼睛朝向夜空。  
“你……”  
“很奇怪吗？”孟鹤堂笑道，“吓到你了？那就不说这个了。”  
“不，没有，你说吧。”周九良狼狈地否认，让孟鹤堂的笑意更深。  
“你看，”孟鹤堂指指天上，“我们每个人都好像一颗星星，一个又一个独立着，但星星的光芒可以相互交融，它们可以照亮彼此。如果两个人愿意照亮对方，那么这两个孤独的灵魂就有了依靠。”

6.  
房间里，周九良借着灯光展开一方手帕。  
帕子是乳白色的，一角绣着一只展翅的仙鹤，做工精致，针脚细密。他摩挲着这只鹤，再揉揉手帕，竟觉得自己像在抚摸孟鹤堂的脸。  
这样的念头吓了他一大跳。  
可是谁不喜欢善良温柔又漂亮的年轻男人呢？爱美之心人人皆有，纯粹的爱恋本没有错，错的是重重身份的阻隔，是混乱的世道，是两个人注定天差地别的命运，是他们面前的道道鸿沟。  
周九良闭上眼，脑海中是与孟鹤堂的点点滴滴。他对孟鹤堂的情感很复杂，就像九连环，越解越乱，让人心浮气躁。  
周九良先想起上次春猎，皇宫的围猎场里，孟鹤堂的马受了惊，一边嘶鸣一边疯跑，孟鹤堂吓得只喊救命，三四个人在后面追。周九良看准时机，拦腰把孟鹤堂从马背上抢下来，两个人滚落在旁边的沙地上，他的左臂就是在这时候骨折的。可他当时只顾着看孟鹤堂满脸涨红手忙脚乱地从自己怀里爬起来，再把他拉起来，心切地问他有没有事，全然忘了自己胳膊上的伤。  
那段时间，他的药和补汤都是孟鹤堂亲自煎的。那时周九良还不信任孟鹤堂，每天都派小天去暗中盯着。聪敏心细如孟鹤堂，怎么会察觉不到？可他并不作声，也不拆穿质疑，平白受了两个多月的监视。  
周九良又想起去年上元节，自己在灯市上买了两盏灯笼送给孟鹤堂。兔子灯，粉脸蛋小鼻子，猩红的小舌头，活脱脱另一个孟鹤堂。周九良在门口看着孟鹤堂把灯笼挂在自己房间的墙上，眯着眼睛笑，蹦蹦跳跳的，比兔子还可爱。  
周九良还想起有一次出游，父亲在原地休息，让周九良带着孟鹤堂四处转转。两个人带着随从来到郊外，忽然下起了瓢泼大雨。周九良没想太多，只觉得孟鹤堂淋湿了不好看，便脱下自己的外套给他披上。随从冒雨回去取伞，周九良在山洞守着孟鹤堂。又怕他冷，特意挨得很近。  
回忆很混乱，模糊了时间轴，有的甚至没有前后情景，只有他的一个眼神，一个动作，便足以搅动一池春水。  
周九良这才觉醒，原来自己与孟鹤堂在同一片天地下生活两年多了，原来他们已经这么相熟，原来自己对他所有的无礼甚至挑衅都是为了掩饰那如野草一样肆意生长蔓延的情愫。  
周九良并没有孟鹤堂说的那么清醒，他头脑混沌，意识迷乱，他越是查，就越希望孟鹤堂清清白白，他越冷漠，就越希望孟鹤堂柔情似水。  
周九良望月亮，月亮沉默不语，偏要他扪心自问。

7.  
周将军没过多久就去世了。这是意料之中的事。  
周将军生前战功赫赫，风光无限，死后也以礼厚葬，追加了一连串谥号。这也是意料之中的事。  
唯有两件事在意料之外。  
周九良觉得孟鹤堂没有预料中那么悲伤，周九良也没有孟鹤堂预料中那样哀恸。  
孟鹤堂只对周九良说：“没了你父亲的庇佑更要万事小心。你是臣子，臣子就要尽好臣子的本分。”  
周九良看着孟鹤堂，他还是那身鹤白素衣，不变的容颜，诚挚的眼神。周九良觉得他话里有话，可还是答应下：“我明白。”  
因为守孝的缘故，周九良推了所有的娱乐，除了上朝，在家，就是偶尔去何九华处。  
彼时他二十一岁，已经是一位年轻的将军，手握兵符，身背重任。  
边关的局势越来越紧张，皇帝加派人手去镇压，周九良也随时待命赶赴边疆。何九华的监察局抓了几个细作，都是受人差遣的小喽啰，被抓到就咬破藏在口中的毒药自杀，根本问不出什么话。  
有天晚上周九良接到皇帝密诏，在出宫回府的路上遇到杀手。  
这人一身夜行衣，脸上蒙着黑布，只露出眼睛，使的是匕首。他行动如风，借着黑暗的掩护，要将周九良杀死在宫墙外。周九良一心想把他引到明处，好看清他到底是谁，奈何两个人势均力敌谁也占不了上风。  
忽听“嗤啦”一声，匕首划破周九良的侧腰，鲜血直往外冒。  
周九良不敢再分心，看准机会一脚踢在杀手的胸膛，正要举剑刺过去，眼前突然冒出一股浓烟，杀手趁机逃走了。  
周九良没有耽搁，立即赶回家中。  
是孟鹤堂出来迎接。  
“怎么回事！”孟鹤堂见人受了伤，连忙扶住他询问。  
周九良倒吸凉气，捂着腰来到孟鹤堂卧房：“有人拦路，我中了他一下，让他跑了。”  
孟鹤堂蹲在周九良膝盖旁，剪开他的衣服查看伤势，血不流了，伤口已经发黑。  
“刃上有毒，得赶紧解毒。”孟鹤堂神色凝重地抬头，周九良的目光也死死盯住他，像是要把他这一身单薄的骨头看穿。  
孟鹤堂拂开周九良抓着他胳膊的手：“有什么话一会再说，我先给你找药。”  
周九良确实开始虚弱，头脑发昏，额上冒虚汗，要晕过去。他听着孟鹤堂在后面翻箱倒柜找解药，反复告诫自己保持清醒。  
“这个药毒性强，但也不是不可解。幸好前几年我配过解药，还留着一点。”孟鹤堂手心里躺着两颗药丸，“吃了它。”  
“我秘密入宫这件事，只有……只有陛下和你知道……”毒性蔓延，周九良浑身发寒，眼皮也渐渐沉重。  
他在怀疑孟鹤堂，怀疑他买通杀手来刺杀自己。  
“你还要不要命了！吃了它！”孟鹤堂怒了，捏着周九良的下巴把药丸塞进他嘴里。  
等周九良皱着眉头咽下药丸，孟鹤堂才弯下腰，攥着周九良的衣领强迫他清醒：“我一晚都在府上，全府上下的人看见了，哪有时间联系杀手通风报信！”  
周九良恢复了一些神智，看着眼前的人如此激动，不免动摇，但他还是命令道：“叫人来，我要问话……”

8.  
小天说孟鹤堂一直在后花园，抚摸着当年从边塞带回来的竹笛出神，没有不寻常的举动，更没有出去过。  
周九良信他没有说谎。  
“非常时期，我必须万分小心，你不要怪我……”周九良向孟鹤堂示软，“我给你道歉。”  
孟鹤堂自觉受不起他的道歉，何况周九良的伤势还不容乐观。他摇摇头，淡淡一笑：“我没往心里去，你不用内疚。你先睡，我守着你，如果半夜没有发烧，毒就算解了。”  
周九良昏昏沉沉睡过去，睡在孟鹤堂的床上。  
几案上灯火跳跃，通红的火苗引来一只奋不顾身的飞蛾，嗤啦啦把自己焚烧殆尽。  
孟鹤堂抱着膝盖坐在床边，眼瞅着飞蛾成了灰，他悄悄叹了口气，觉得自己就像飞蛾，正在扑向周九良这灼人的火。  
想到这儿，他伸手背试了试周九良的额头，体温正常，看来毒性在慢慢散去。  
周九良不知道做了什么梦，在梦里喃喃细语。  
孟鹤堂听不清，就趴在他嘴边仔细分辨。  
周九良像一头幼兽在细碎的鼾声中说呓语：“孟哥哥……”  
孟鹤堂愣住了。  
周九良虽然倔强、隐忍、心思深重，可到底还是个孩子，也渴望有人疼爱。只可惜如今他的亲人都离他而去，他身边只有孟鹤堂。  
孟鹤堂望着他出神，良久，在他唇上落下轻轻一吻，周九良依旧睡着，孟鹤堂却心潮澎湃。

几个月后，周九良终于还是带着军队前往边境。  
出征前，他把自己身上的平安符解下来系在孟鹤堂身上。  
孟鹤堂不要：“你比我更需要它的保佑。”  
“听话，戴着。”周九良握住孟鹤堂的手，神态决绝，“皇帝已经怀疑我有二心，这一仗不论成败，我都凶多吉少。可是我必须要去，我不去就保不了国，保不了国就保不了你。”  
将军如果战死沙场，他的家眷必定会受到特殊照顾，这是自古惯例。  
“九良……”孟鹤堂哽咽了，泪水在他眼眶打转。  
下一秒，周九良吻住了他，孟鹤堂的泪落下来。  
纵然身后是千军万马，战旗猎猎，是一个个赤胆忠心热血沸腾的鲜活生命，但在这一刻，周九良的眼睛里只装得下孟鹤堂——这个他付出性命都要守护的人。

9.  
大战爆发。  
冬日里寸草不生的大漠边疆，被战士们的血染的滚烫殷红。三个月内，周九良率领军队拿下五座城池，胜利在望。  
最后一战，三军阵前，敌军押上一个人来。

周九良恨不得把眼睛挖出来，恨不得从来没经历过这种场面。自己朝思暮想一心盼着平安的人，怎么会落在敌军手里，成了威胁自己退兵让地的人质？  
孟鹤堂坐在马上，身上捆着绳索，口里塞着布团，脖子上架着一把刀，好像一旦周九良轻举妄动，那把刀就会毫不犹豫地割断孟鹤堂的喉咙。  
但是孟鹤堂出奇冷静，他似乎知道自己这时候崩溃只会让周九良更无助，只一声不吭地向周九良微微摇头。  
“叫他说话！我要听他声音！”周九良要求道。  
“做你心里的决定，想想你身后的百姓！不用管我唔……”孟鹤堂刚说几句，就又被堵住了嘴。  
周九良早就猜到孟鹤堂会这样说，他更深地陷入进退维谷的窘境。进攻，就是心爱的人惨死，不进攻，就是将士们惨死，山河失守，无辜百姓遭殃。他经历过太多身不由己的时候，从来没有一次像现在一样绝望。  
“将军！现在犹豫，我们就前功尽弃了！”副将提醒周九良，生怕他被威胁到。  
周九良看了孟鹤堂一眼，他送的平安符还在寒风中摇曳。  
“对不起，”周九良想，“来生再作伴。”  
他一声令下，身后的千军万马就冲锋陷阵。  
黄沙滚滚，嘶吼声震天，一场残酷的杀戮又在进行。等周九良斩杀拦路的士兵，就要追上押着孟鹤堂的那匹马时，忽然明白了一切。  
他勒住缰绳想要调转马头，却为时已晚。  
孟鹤堂身上的绳索已然解开，他抽出马背上的剑，带着凛冽的风向周九良袭来。  
“为什么？”周九良下意识质问。  
孟鹤堂不言，回答他的只有无情的剑刃。

10.  
周九良被绑在柱子上。  
就在两个时辰以前，他败倒在孟鹤堂的剑下，被敌军活捉。  
他从来不知道孟鹤堂居然剑法了得，也不知道他其实这样残忍冷血。  
听着来往的士兵都称呼孟鹤堂为“孟大人”，周九良觉得自己就是个绝世大傻瓜。  
“怎么样啊小周将军，考虑好了没有？”对方将军叫朱云峰，比周九良高出半个头，正擦着刀居高临下地问他。  
周九良反复只有一句话：“叫他来，我要见他。”  
朱云峰嗤笑：“行，真是个痴情种。”又吩咐手下，“请孟大人来！”  
孟鹤堂手握暖炉，披着狐裘走进帐子，问候朱云峰。  
朱云峰摆摆手，退出几步：“这小子对你痴得很，问话不答，非要见你。”  
孟鹤堂勾勾嘴角：“他的确很倔。”  
“他也就对你死心塌地了。”朱云峰的调笑分外刺耳。  
周九良看着孟鹤堂走近，白狐的毛皮像雪，刺痛他的眼睛。  
“为什么？”他问。  
“我给你讲个故事吧。”孟鹤堂似乎也不着急劝降，“从前一个村庄，坐落在两国交界的地方。一次打仗之后，将军率领军队闯进村子，要追查逃亡的俘虏。村里人都说没看到有俘虏进来，将军不信，说什么宁可错杀一千不可放过一个。然后带人屠了村子。”  
孟鹤堂顿了顿，眼里燃起熊熊怒火：“全村只有一个男孩幸免于难。他中了一刀，躺在死人堆里，等人走了才敢爬起来。你说，无辜的村庄有什么错？那个孩子有什么错？手上有兵刃，就可以随意斩杀手无缚鸡之力的百姓吗？”  
“那个将军是我父亲吗？”周九良被孟鹤堂的眼神盯得浑身冰冷。  
那个男孩自然就是孟鹤堂了。  
孟鹤堂像是没听见，兀自讲下去：“男孩被人收养，学武功，学制毒，就是为了有一天能报仇。边境连年大战，终于有一天，男孩又碰到了那个将军……”  
原来孟鹤堂不是精通医术，而是精通毒药。他给周将军和当年那些将士们用的药都是掺了毒的，他们好的快，但不久之后身体就会立刻出现其他病症。  
“你成功了，你杀了我父亲，报了仇。”周九良木然地点头。  
所以医者仁心，而孟鹤堂并不仁慈，他只有一颗冷酷多年的心脏。  
“那次的杀手也是你？”周九良问。  
“不是我。”孟鹤堂否认。  
“是何九华？”  
“不愧是周九良，就是比旁人聪明警觉。他想知道你的行踪当然很容易。”孟鹤堂笑了，他的笑在周九良看来多么讽刺。  
难怪周九良才会查不出孟鹤堂的真实身份，难怪京城的细作能隐藏得这么好，原来都是监察局的局长的功劳。  
“你一直都在怀疑我，对吗？兵符不在你身上，看来你早就交给了别人，你预料到会有这么一天？”孟鹤堂问他。  
“对。你不明不白来到我们家，说是伺候我父亲却一直对我暗送秋波，你给我父亲下药让他早死，早年间跟随我父亲的士兵也一个个生病惨死，就连刚刚阵前我都在怀疑你是不是联合他们骗我。”  
孟鹤堂迟疑：“那怎么还心甘情愿上钩呢？”

因为我虽然从没停止怀疑你，可我也从未放弃爱你。  
就算你有九分是假的，我还想尽力守护最后那一分真。

可是周九良没回答，反问孟鹤堂：“你为什么不给我下毒，你明明有那么多机会。”

两个人谁也不回答谁。

“孟儿，怎么还跟他磨叽？”朱云峰看不下去了。  
孟鹤堂这才想起自己劝降的任务：“大厦将倾，你想凭一己之力力挽狂澜是绝无可能的。你现在投降，效忠我们，也能高官厚禄，富贵一生。”  
他站在周九良面前，形容淡漠，恍若陌生人。  
周九良冷笑，一瞬不瞬盯着他：“你觉得我是投敌卖国的人吗？”  
“你的确不是。”孟鹤堂微笑道，伸手抚摸周九良的脸，周九良不知道他为什么抱着暖炉还会手指冰凉，只听他缓缓开口，“可是你也看到了，你一心守护的国从根上就烂透了，你不归顺我们，到头来还是死路一条。”  
周九良别开脸：“我没想活着回去。”  
“难道你就不想跟我在一起吗？  
周九良用难以置信的目光审视孟鹤堂，说不出心里什么滋味。  
你来之前我一心卫国，你来之后我又奋力护你。可是现在我国破家亡，连你的所有爱意也都成了镜花水月。我屈辱不堪，还如何跟你在一起？  
周九良的心一点点冷下来。  
“孟鹤堂，你不是会用毒吗？杀了我。”他挣扎道，脖子上的青筋根根暴起，“杀了我！”  
孟鹤堂回头以询问的眼神看朱云峰，朱云峰对他点头。

11.  
“孟儿，你真要把他带走？”朱云峰看着周九良安分的睡容，还是有些犹豫。  
孟鹤堂点头：“他醒来后会忘记所有的事， 对你们没有任何价值，也不会造成伤害，我也已经把所有的毒药配方都呈上去了，也没什么利用价值了。”  
“可是陛下向来疑心重，他要是知道你对这小子动了真感情……”朱云峰也想不到孟鹤堂会真的动情。  
孟鹤堂撸起袖子，露出洁白的左小臂：“你砍下我一只手臂带回去，就说孟鹤堂断臂以示忠心，竭力两全。”  
“这是做什么！又是砍手又是砍脚的！”朱云峰大怒，扯下孟鹤堂的衣袖，“带走就带走！陛下若对你有疑心，我第一个站出来保你！”  
孟鹤堂欣慰地笑笑：“你万事小心，别忘了家里还有四哥在等你。”  
“放心吧，你不用担心我，照顾好自己和他就行了。”  
朱云峰随着孟鹤堂的视线看去，此刻的周九良干净得像个孩子。

两个孤独的灵魂，终于可以相互依靠。

至于周九良与他父亲的故事，孟鹤堂始终不得而知。

——完——

孟鹤堂坐在柳树下吹竹笛，目光不移地欣赏着周九良练剑的身姿。  
“又是这首曲子，叫什么来着？”周九良收了剑，满头大汗。  
“万般。”孟鹤堂递给周九良一方手帕，“擦擦汗。”  
“万般皆是命，半点不由人。可是我们两个命中就是要在一起的。”  
手帕的一角，仙鹤展翅，栩栩如生。


End file.
